The present invention relates to an ear warmer device. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for making ear warmers and ear warmer frames.
In one embodiment, an ear warmer comprises a set of membranes and a frame. The membranes are coupled together to form a shell into which the frame is inserted. In an alternative embodiment, an ear warmer comprises a single membrane and a frame. The single membrane is folded or configured to define a shell into which the frame is inserted. In one embodiment, the frame is a single frame member. In alternative embodiments, the frame includes multiple components.